Little Athena
by Claire DuPont
Summary: The divergent characters are now in high school and Tris is a new student there. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias's POV

It is very early in the morning when Zeke barges into my room. That guy can sometimes be very annoying.

"Go away, Zeke," I throw my pillow at him.

"Oh, man, don't be a wet blanket!" Zeke throws the pillow back to my head.

"What do you want?" I ask him without opening my eyes.

"You to wake up, be prepared, and go to school with me," Zeke answers in his usual pretty annoying cheerful voice.

"Are you a kindergarten student? Go to school yourself!" I shouted sleepily.

"No way, man, I won't let you miss the fun. Remember? This is our first senior year and there must be a lot of freshmen to play with," Zeke opens the curtain and shakes me up.

"Man, you are the worst housemate ever!" I wake up and threw the pillow at him before walking into the bathroom right beside my room.

"Thank you," I hear him laughing.

After few minutes of preparation, Zeke and I grab our bags and head to my sedan where I parked it in front of the house.

"So how will you prank those freshmen?" I ask him as soon as I hit the gas pedal.

"I haven't thought about it yet, but soon I will. I will start it with Uriah first," laughs Zeke.

I pity Uriah. He is Zeke's younger brother and always gets pranked by Zeke. But Uriah is a fun guy.

The school is only fifteen minutes away and soon, we are parking behind the school in the parking lot. It is really crowded and Zeke and I have a hard time passing through the crowd.

"That's Uriah!" shouts Zeke.

We walk through the crowd and approaches Uriah who is hanging out with our usual friends; Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Christina, Will and Lynn. But beside him is another girl whom I have no idea who.

Long blond hair, braided into one I won't say she is really beautiful, but her face is pretty attractive in a way that people will only realize it if they watch her closely. Who is she? A new student?

"Care to introduce us?" Zeke nudges his brother.

"Oh, Tris, this is my useless brother Zeke and his friend, Tobias. And Zeke and Tobias, this is Tris, a new student," Uriah introduces us.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tris," she shook Zeke and my hands with her small hand.

"Ni, nice, to meet you," Zeke stammers and blushes.

"Tobias," I manage to make my face expressionless and my voice calm.

I must be losing my mind as I just see her blushes.

The bell, the damn bell, then interrupts the brief introduction.

"Well, see you then," Tris smiles before walking away with Uriah, Christina and Will.

"Um, yeah," I mutter even though she is already far.

"Hello, Tobias?" Lauren clicks her fingers right in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah, what?" I look at them.

"Looks who's in love here?" Zeke whistles.

"What are you talking about, come on, we'll be late for our Math class," I say while carrying my books towards Sir Max's class.

* * *

_**So what do you think about my Divergent High School fanfiction? Please review or PM me for any ideas. Critics and comments on whatsoever are gladly accepted **_

_**~Claire DuPont~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I will be continuing this chapter in Tobias' POV because Tobias is mysterious and people like me are curious to know what the Mysterious Four is thinking. Happy Reading! Please review, and PM me. **_

_**~Claire DuPont~**_

* * *

Tobias's POV

Math is class is just as boring and lame as usual.

"Darn, we got a lot of assignments," curses Lynn.

"Ok, so back to this morning's love puppy," Shauna looks at me with a sly smile. It is creeping me out.

"So, does Tris catch your attention?" asks Zeke.

"What do you mean?" I look at him.

"There are a lot of beautiful ladies flirting with you but you don't sway at all. However, you are head over heels for Tris. I mean she isn't that attractive," explains Lauren.

I try to control my anger, hearing she said that Tris is unattractive.

"Beauty is not the only thing that captivates people," I say in a matter of fact.

I then gather my books and walk with my friends to the lockers where our freshmen friends are laughing.

"Hey, how's Math? Is Sir Max as pansycake as usual?" Uriah wiggles his eyebrows and makes Tris who is beside him laughs. She should laugh and smile more.

She catches me staring at her and smiles and waves at me.

"Hi," she says as I stand beside her, ignoring my other stupid friends with their stupid actions.

"Hey," I smile back.

"So how's Mr. Max? Uriah and the others keep on talking about him, you know, his annoying sides. They say he is a boring teacher," laughs Tris.

I grin; her laughs and smiles are contagious.

"So what's your schedule after this?" Tris ask me.

"All of us have Physical Education," I answer.

"All of us? So the seniors and juniors are in the same class?" she widens her eyes.

"Yes, screw the rules, even the teachers here are not according to the old plain boring rules," I chuckle.

"I guess so, Dauntless is really fun," she laughs.

I feel satisfied after making her laugh.

All of us then walk to the very big gym where a lot of seniors and freshmen are already gathering. Like usually, the freshmen are staring the gym in awe, this includes Tris.

"This is thrice the size of the gym in my previous school," she comments happily.

"Where do you move from?" Uriah beats me into asking that.

"California," answers Tris.

"Ok, everyone, nice to meet all of you, especially the freshmen. I am Mr. Bud and I will be your Physical Education teacher for the whole school year," Mr. Bud claps his hands and his voice booms in the gym.

He is as tan as before, and hopefully, his class will stay fun. He is one of the favorite teachers here in the school.

"For all of you, seniors, you will learn something totally new. You will be doing knife throwing and shooting," explains the teacher.

"That's cool man! Bud will never disappoint us!" I see Zeke pumps his fists.

"And for the freshmen, you will just do the basic sports like basketball and running," continues Mr. Bud.

I hear some boos from the juniors and I glance at Tris. She looks disappointed too.

"Don't be too disappointed, freshmen will always be given simple tasks first," I wink at her.

"That's what a bully senior says," Tris frowns.

I just chuckle and that's when the teacher asks us to divide ourselves base on our levels.

* * *

_**Any ideas on what the next chapter will be? It will be about their Physical Education class. I am currently brainstorming for great ideas for Tris and Tobias as they will then be separated into different groups and do completely different sports. I hope they can still be written in the same story…**_

_**~Claire DuPont~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' POV

This is not fair at all. The seniors are so lucky to do thrilling activities. But I guess it's fine, since I love playing basketball and running. The gym is divided into two; a half for the seniors and the other half for us, the freshmen. The freshmen girls are asks to run around the school for 10 laps, while the boy got to play basketball first. As the whistle blows, I run pass everyone like I did in my previous school. In a blink of an eye, I have ran 10 laps.

"That's cool, Tris!" Christina exclaims after she finishes the 10th lap ten minutes after me.

"Where did you learn that from?" pants Marlene who stands beside me.

"I'm in the track team in my pervious school," I blush; I'm not used to compliments.

"Impressive! Are you a new student? What is your name?" Mr. Bud approaches me while looking at the stopwatch he is holding.

"Tris," I blush again.

"You are good in running, care to try out track team?" the teacher asks me.

"Sure," I nod.

"It is 4 PM on Wednesday, keep up the good work."

"Thank you," I say before he walks back into the gym.

The girls then walk back into the gym to watch the boys' basketball game from the bleachers. Christina keeps on squealing about Will when we watch the boys playing basketball. Will and Uriah are in the same group and their teamwork is pretty good. I then watch the seniors. The seniors are not divided into gender. Zeke and Shauna are bust shooting darts from a real-looking replica of black guns. They are good at shooting; most of their darts reach the bulls eye or areas near it. I then shift my sight to Tobias, who is throwing knifes at the target. He is really a professional; all the knifes are stuck in the bulls eye. Lynn is also throwing knifes but she is not as good as Tobias.

"Oh, Triss-y gets a crush," squeals Christina right beside my ear.

"Ouch! Christina, what are you talking about?" I flinch.

"You are constantly staring at that Muscle Boy," teases Christina while pointing at Tobias, who is still throwing knifes to the bulls eye.

"I do not have a crush," I state.

Before Christina can tease me again, Mr. Bud's whistle blows. Thank God!

"Boys, you will be running now, while girls, be in a line in front of the basket," orders Mr. Bud.

The boys run out of the gym to the tracks, while the girls, us, line ourselves in a line. Christina is in the front; I am behind her and Marlene behind me. Since Mr. Bud is recording the boys' times, we start the ball throwing independently.

Christina throws the basketball first and it enters the goal. I throw next and it doesn't even hit the basket. I run to the last space behind Christina. I can hear Molly, a huge girl who apparently everyone hates, snickers in the middle of the line. I ignore her. When all the girls have taken their turns in throwing the basketball, Christina throws the ball again and after that, I repeat my failure. This sucks!

* * *

TOBIAS' POV

There is nothing better than throwing knifes. This relieves all the stress I've been building everyday. I cast a glance at the freshmen girls who are throwing basketballs into the ring. My eyes constantly shift to Tris even though she is not throwing. During the throwing time, she fails to throw the ball into the ring. I think she is not maximizing her power. She is small but I know that she has a lot of potential.

I watch her throw the basketball again and this time, it hits the ring but doesn't enter it.

"Having a grudge on the ring?" I see Uriah runs inside the court, sweating profusely.

"Haha, funny," Tris says flatly. "I may have grudge on it for real if I keep on missing the hole." Tris then walks to stand behind Christina.

"Learn from the pro," Uriah grins before grabbing a ball from a green container and throws it to the ring. Surely, it directly enters the ring without much trouble at all.

"Sorry, I'm not as good as you," says Tris sarcastically.

When it is Tris' turn, Uriah runs towards her. "Want me to teach you?" he asks Tris.

I don't know why but I feel a twinge of jealousy. It is definitely not because of Tris…I hope. It must be because Uriah is very easy to gain friends. Yes, that must be it. I am lost in my thoughts and as I come back to reality, I see Uriah standing behind Tris and is holding Tris' stomach and arm. What the heck!

"I never know people can frown like what you did," Zeke laughs in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I ignore him and goe back to my knife throwing session.

"Don't worry much, my friend, I will ground Uriah when we go home," Zeke embraces me.

"Shut up," I escape from him and start throwing my knifes again, but with more force.

Why does that irritates me so much?

* * *

_**I read a lot of stories and mostly, Tris is portrayed as someone good in everything and I want to try something different. Tris may be good in running but not in basketball. What more is she bad at?**_

_**Thank you, GlimmerandSparkle for the amazing review and idea. It really helps me **_

_**~Claire DuPont~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' POV

After Physical Education, Christina and Will have Spanish Class and Marlene and Uriah have Literature, while I have a boring Chemistry class.

"Ah, this is so unfair," I complain.

"Chemistry isn't that boring with the experiments," Will comments.

"As if I can create HIV cures," I say sarcastically.

"Who knows you can create laughter serum," jokes Zeke.

"As if that is helpful," Lynn rolls her eyes.

"Come on, we need to go now, Will," Christina pulls Will to their room's direction, "we can't be late for Ms. Kenzie's class or she will get me in a detention."

"Okay, see you, everyone," Will waves at us.

"I need to go to the lab too," I say while gathering my books.

"Do you know where it is?" asks Marlene.

"Oh right," I bit my lip nervously.

"Come on, let me bring you there. My next room is just a few doors from the Chemistry Lab," Tobias walks beside me.

"Not only you, Tobias, but us," teases Zeke as he and Shauna walk beside my other side.

"Right," I hear Tobias mutters half-heartedly.

The lab is only a five-minute-walk.

"See you," waves Zeke and Shauna before heading to their Biology Lab.

"Um, good luck in the subject you hate, Tris," grins Tobias before he leaves.

I stand in front of the lab for moment thinking. Tobias looks like he is really intimidating but he is actually a friendly guy. He is actually the only senior that I am really close to, compared to Zeke, Shauna and Lynn.

"What are you doing here?" a cold sound surprises me from my daze.

I turn to be faced with a woman in blue business suit and high heels. She wears glasses and her black hair is tied into a bun. Her face shows discipline and is actually terrifying.

"I am just going to enter," I say and rush into the laboratory where everyone is already sitting on his or her desks by pair. On the desks are glass tubes and other scientific equipments.

All the seats are taken accept for a sit next to a huge guy whose face is actually quite friendly. I sit beside him and it is awkward between us.

"So you're Tris?" he asks me.

"Um, how do you know that?"

"I'm in the gym class today, by the way, I'm Al," he smiles nervously.

"Okay, class, today we will be experimenting about serums. I will hand each table a list of instruction in creating peace serums that can make people happy. I hope all of you will be able to cooperate with your pairs and succeed in making the serum. Start now!"

* * *

_**Okay…**_

_**So I reread the story and realizes I don't include Al in their circle of friend and here it is, I present you Al! Honestly, I don't like Al, so I think he will just last for awhile.**_

_**Keep PM and review me for ideas. Thank you for reading **_

_**Oh and currently I'm writing a new Divergent fanfic named Daunting Family. Please read it and review!**_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tris' POV

"Have you ever created this serum before?" I ask Al after Ms. Jeanine (Al told me her name) gives us the list of instructions.

"Yes, but it is a failure," Al chuckles nervously.

"Is it hard?"

"Yeah, for me, since I have no partner that time."

"Oh, then it must be easy this time since there are two of us now," I smile and start mixing the ingredients on the table.

Fifteen minutes later, we manage to create a transparent pink colored liquid in a test tube.

"Okay, everyone! I think everyone must have done the serum. Now put the serum into the syringe on the table and inject it in the long bread in front of you. Cut it into half and share it with your partner. Everyone should eat!" orders Ms. Jeanine.

Al inject the serum into the bread and I cut it into half.

"Here we go, but what kind of effect will it have on us?" I scowl.

"You will feel really happy," answers the teacher who happens to walk pass our table.

Al and I nod and we eat the bread. I guess the serum works since I feel extremely and abnormally happy. I look at Al and laugh at how happy he smiles. I can also hear the happy laughs of other.

"The effect will fade in a few minutes but now, clean your tables or there will be a deduction to your scores," Ms. Jeanine claps her hands.

And she is right; after Al and I finish cleaning up, we feel more normal now; no too happy feeling.

"I never want to try any serums again," I chuckle as Al and I make our way to our lockers.

"Um, so see you another time," he waves before heading to his locker, which is a hall from mine.

From a few feet from my locker, I can see the others hanging around there.

"So how's Chemistry Class? Got any HIV cure for me to sell?" jokes Uriah.

"Yep, and any laughing serum to be given to Tobias? I rarely see him smile, let alone smile," Zeke head locks Tobias, which makes me laugh.

"Well, I don't make any cures, but I do make a laughing serum called the Peace Serum," I say after my laughter dies down.

"Really? Wow, you gotta tell me how to make it!" Zeke says to me.

"So do you have plans after this, Tris?" Christina asks me.

"Um, no, where are we going?"

"The Pit," answers Marlene.

"The Pit?" I repeat.

"Oh right, you are the new girl in Chicago," Uriah face palms.

"The Pit is the most popular mall in Chicago for teenagers," explains Shauna.

"Oh, that looks like fun, I'm in," I smile.

"That's great!" squeals Christina.

"Yeah, wait 'til you see the Training Dauntless," grins Lynn evilly.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A training room," grins Tobias without any further explanation.

* * *

_**What will happen in The Pit?**_

_**Keep PM and review me for ideas. Thank you for reading **_

_****__**~Claire DuPont~**_


End file.
